


Chocolate Kisses

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Hyunjin loves kissing Felix after he's eaten chocolate.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Because Felix just seems to be a target of torture I gave my boy some love (and chocolate).

It was such a calm night, it was warm inside while the weather outside was freezing. The TV softly playing whatever it was he was watching, a K-Drama most likely. The bedroom was too much for his body temperature so into the somewhat cooler living room he went. He brought some blankets and pillows knlwing fairly well that he was going to fall asleep on this couch. 

The soft sounds of socked feet hitting th wooden floor caught his attention. Expecting it to be Chan walking in from the studio from working. To his surprise it was Felix, who normally was out like a log until it came to waking him up. Messy hair bounced slightly with every step he took, he yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and waddled his way to Hyunjin. 

"Did I wake you Lix?" He questioned when his bandmate sat down by his feet before leaning over barely caring that hesh barely even close to Hyunjin's torso. The small band mate shook his head as Hyunjin pulled him more comfortably against him before putting the blanket over them both. 

"Can't sleep." Felix mumbled, not hiding the soft yawn that passed his lips. 

"I couldn't either, so I have snacks and drinks here." Hyunjin pointed to the small coffee table just in hands reach. 

The orange-haired boy reached and grabbed a handful of whatever it was. Who cared, Hyunjin grabbed it so it must not be poisonous. After many seconds of trying to figure out the snack he grabbed he realized it was Hershey kisses. 

Unwrapping one, he popped it into his mouth. Chewing it before adding another and chewing that one. He repeated this until his handful was empty.

Hyunjin sat up enough to bend over and kiss Felix. The younger reacting back, before Hyunjin pulled away. 

"Don't say it, don't you dare." 

"You taste chocolately." Hyunjin laughed. 

"Well, I prefer to taste like strawberries but I guess chocolate works." 

"Chan didn't buy strawberries but we can pick some up on our way home tomorrow if you want." Felix nodded to the idea adding more of the hershy kisses to his mouth. Hyunjin leaning down and kissing him again. 

"Do you want some of your own?"

"Nah, it's sweeter this way." Hyubjin watched as Felix scrunched up his nose in dislike of the comment. 

"You know you naturally taste sweet." 

Felix looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"It must be all the sweet things you eat." 

"You'll be cheesy this entire time until you mention my sweet tooth. Why?" Felix whined. 

"Because I can. There's other candies on the table." 

"Nah, too much sugar and I'll either a) suffer a stomache in the morning or b) be bouncing off the walls and Channie-hyung doesn't want- no need either of those to happen."

"Then sleep."

"But your awake."

"I'll sleep eventually. Maybe I'll be sweet and being you back to bed." 

Felix insisted they sleep on Hyunjin's bed because he knew the older would pass out eventually. So after picking everything up, Hyunjin and the smaller walked to Hyunjin's bed. Felix curled up right next to Hyunjin and they just fit. Hyunjin's abnormal body temperature warming the younger right up while Felix's naturally cold body temperature kept Hyunjin at a comfortable temperature. 

They were an odd fit, but they fit perfectly. Felix talked softly in a whisper as he laid halfway on Hyunjin's chest while Hyunjin played with the younger's hair. Knowing it helped him sleep. 

Soft yet deep snores slowly joining those of Jisung and Seungmin, Hyunjin smiled kissing him once more. 

"A sweet taste fits an even sweeter boy." 


End file.
